Falling Tears
by JTF2
Summary: Kensi is caught by G not feeling well. can he make her feel better? Kensi/G. i dont know if the genre is right but bear with me. so my computer has been out of comission, but i will try my hardest to update soon!
1. Chapter 1

The team was sitting at the table, contemplating where to go with this case. G was watching Kensi closely, she seemed to be paying attention, but every now and then it looked like she was in pain. He saw her reach out for the water but once her hand was extended he saw her freeze and she held her breath. Slowly pulling her arm back she sat there and he could tell she was trying not to move.

'Kensi, are you ok?'

He said, interrupting Sam. Everyone looked at her and he saw the blush creeping up her neck. Glaring at him she said sourly

'Yes G, I'm fine'

Standing up she walked away briskly. Everyone stared at G for a second, and then Sam said

'What was that?'

He sighed and nodded towards the door

'I'll go fix it'

Kensi was sick of being the only girl. The guys just didn't understand, she was sure she was going to have to crawl in a hole and die because of the cramps. They usually weren't this bad, but it was embarrassing to ask for a sick day. Leaning against the wall in the long dark hallway she accidently let a tear slip. It had been a long week, she had little sleep and the cases were frustrating her. Sighing she realized that the only reason she was crying was because of the lack of sleep. Hearing footsteps she tensed up and looked to where the sound was coming from. Seeing G peek around the corner she quickly looked away to wipe her eyes. Before she knew it he was sitting beside her, pulling her closer.

'G, I'm sorry-'

He cut her off

'Hey, no need to be sorry, I was just coming to see if you are ok'

She felt another tear fall and looked up to him. He was the only person in the building who she trusted enough to cry in fount of, she trusted him with her life. Leaning her head on his chest she sighed and said

'Life sucks'

She felt him smile and say

'I know Kenz, I know'

It was silent, except for the rain constantly pounding the roof.

G could feel her tears soaking through his shirt. He wished he could help her, but things needed to run their course, like Hetty said, time heals all wounds. He wished ways were different, but they were not.

'Do you think I'm weak for crying?'

He was surprised by her question but answered honestly

'Kensi, sometimes crying makes you feel better. I would never think of you as weak and no one is around, so as long as you feel better after you can do whatever you want'

He pulled her closer and she curled into his chest. It was silent for a while again until she sneezed and immediately put her hand to her stomach.

'Is it bad if I overdose on Advil? Because I'm sure that would be better than this'

He smiled. He wanted to take this all away, to make her better, so he said

'I have an idea, follow me'

He led her to an old office that had a couch, a big TV, a big bed and a mini fridge. She had never been to this end of the building before because it kind of creeped her out. Sitting her down on the couch he said

'This is where I come when I have no where else to go. Hetty set it up for me'

Opening the fridge he tossed her a spoon and proceeded to take out a tub of ice cream. Sitting next to her he said

'I watch a lot of movies'

She smiled and leaned against the back of the couch. He knew she needed to forget about everything for a while, to clear her mind, and this is what he did when he needed a break. She took a spoonful and sighed when she put it in her mouth.

'Thanks G'

She said with ice cream in her mouth. He sat closer to her and pulled the blanket over her legs. He saw her close her eyes and lean her head on the back of the couch. He knew she had a long week and was probably sleep deprived.

'How about a movie?'

Nodding he put a DVD in the player and flicked the TV on.

'Wont the guys wonder?'

He shrugged. The only thing he cared about now was Kensi.

'Does it matter?'

He laid an arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer. She did not resist, and when she was close enough he could feel her body heat melting into him. He knew he shouldn't do this, should refrain from getting so close, but he knew he cared more for Kensi than he should have. Realizing he had thought of this for quite a while he looked over to see Kensi's sleeping figure next to him. Smiling he snuggled down and pulled the blanket up over her shoulder.

'Night Kenz'

He whispered.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder G slowly opened his eyes to see Hetty standing next to him. He tried to sit up but realized that there was weight on his chest. Looking down Kensi was on top of him, sleeping deeply.

'Mr Callen'

She said softly but sternly

'Mhm?'

He said laying his head back on the pillow

'Ms Blye's landlord called to say she never came home. But I now see that you have… occupied her time'

He smiled and said

'Well, we were watching a movie-'

She cut him off

'I do not care as long as you do not hurt her. Anything against her feelings and you will no longer have a job. Is that understood?'

He nodded and heard the click of Hetty's heels as she walked out. he had no intention of that happening, he would keep her close as long as he could, forever would be nice though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, kinda short, kinda crappy, but I tried! So anyone have any ideas please let me know!**

It had been two days since Kensi fell asleep on G, and although she expected things to weird between them, it wasn't. She had been really stressed out lately; they had a lot of cases and no time to think. She really didn't want to have another break down, but was not sure if it could be prevented with the lack of sleep, the constant paperwork and Nate had been pushing her for an 'evaluation' as he called it. Sighing she leaned back in the chair. Hearing the rain on the roof she realized what she needed was a break, no a very long walk in the rain. Sitting up she threw on a hoodie and headed for the door. Seeing Nate standing at the top of the stairs she made a break for the door. Pushing it open she let the big drops fall on her head. Letting out a breath she crossed the road and stood there, staring out at the ocean. It was wavy and there were a few surfers, but no people on the beach.

G saw Kensi leave the building in a rush, he had no idea where she was going but he was going to find out. Following her out he saw her cross the road and look out to the ocean. He saw her briefly hesitate when she looked down, but to his surprise she jumped in the puddle. Getting closer he heard her laughing, which was good because she really needed to de-stress.

'Hey Kenz'

He saw her jump, he didn't mean to startle her, but when he saw her turn with a smile on her face he knew things were ok between them.

'Hey G, I was just ah…'

She trailed off. He stood behind her as they both looked towards the ocean. He could see her breathing, the slow rise and fall of her shoulders. Placing a hand on her waist he took a small step closer so their bodies were touching. They were both completely soaked because of the rain, and when she shivered he was not sure if it was because she was cold or due to the fact of their closeness.

'Pretty, isn't it?'

He said. She slowly turned around and was face to face with him. He felt their chests touching, her warmth flooding into him through their wet clothes. He saw her bite her lip, and when they met halfway he felt her soft lips on his.

Kensi had to remember how to breathe. Before she knew it she felt his hands roaming her sides, his lips mingling with hers. It was amazing. Because of the height difference she was on her toppy toes, but G suddenly lifted her onto the levy so she was at eye level with him. Pulling back for a breath she said softly

'What are we doing?'

As an answer he placed his lips on hers again. She knew this was wrong, but she also she had more feelings for him than she was willing to let on to. Placing her hands on his chest she pulled back and rested her head on his shoulder.

Nate saw Kensi leave through the window. Rushing upstairs and looking out to where she was he saw G follow her out. They talked, then, oh my god, they were kissing. Quickly tearing his eyes away he saw Hetty standing behind him.

'Hetty, I ah, I…'

She smiled and said

'Don't tell'

And with a wink she left Nate standing speechless in the hallway.

**So, like I said, sucked. Anyone have any ideas as th where this can go please let me know, because I have no clue! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so this chapter was written last night on my whiteboard when I thought of a good idea. Its short, but its here. One thing I have to request is to listen to Crystal Castles when you read this. They are an amazing band that you have to listen to, I can't even describe the awesome-ness! Untrust Us is the one that I listened to when I wrote this up, and it fits perfectly! Unfortunately I do not own them, so I do not take any credit for anything, but go to youtube or something and listen to the song! please? Anyway, along with the story! **

(._.)

Two weeks later

'G, why are we doing a stake out on an empty house? What do you expect me to do?'

He knew he was making her angry but they had never been on a stakeout together before, he thought it would be fun.

'Listen, all we need to do is sit tight, listen to music and relax. I brought some snacks, this is east'

He saw her mood lighten considerably when he mentioned snacks.

'Fine, what's to eat?'

She said with a smile. Reaching into the back seat he pulled a small cooler into his lap and opened it up.

'Ok, since this is a company car Hetty made me promise that we wouldn't spill anything, so we get the luxury of drinking juice from a juice box. Apple or orange?'

She laughed lightly and took one of the juice boxes he was holding up. She stuck the straw in and took a drink. He saw her concentrating on something, or just staring into space, and then she said

'Why are we really here?'

Smiling he said

'Hetty… Hetty is the reason were here'

She sighed and looked at the clock. There was hardly any light in the truck since the sun set and the green of the letters illuminated her amazing eyes. The rain refused to quit. It had been raining for a week straight and the streets were filled with water. He saw her smile and reach into her bag.

'The one thing we need in a stake out is music, and I have the perfect kind. Have you ever heard of Crystal Castles?'

He shook his head.

'Well they are the most amazing bang ever, like ever! When I was in school and had an exam or was just really stressed out this music saved my life'

Turning the CD player on the music soon filled the truck. G hadn't really heard music like this before, but he thought it was good. He saw Kensi lean back in the seat and look out the window. He could see that she was struggling to stay awake, but he also knew that it was unlikely that this house was even lived in; just a lead Hetty had wanted them to check out. When the CD ended G looked over to Kensi who was looking out the window, or so he thought.

'Kenz?'

He said quietly and when she didn't respond he leaned forward only to discover that her eyes were closed. Smiling he leaned back and looked at her. She had her head against the window, her chest slowly rose and fell with each breath, and she looked at peace. He hardly ever saw her like this, when she wasn't beating the crap out of some criminal she was cursing at the amount of paperwork they got. Smiling he lost himself in thought for a second, then he felt the familiar buzzing of his phone in his pocket.

'Callen'

He said quietly, because he knew if she woke up she would be a tornado.

'Mr Callen, we caught the man. You and Ms Blye can come home now; actually do you think I could talk to her for a second?'

Hetty said on the other line in her usual no nonsense fashion.

'Actually, um she fell asleep'

Hetty was silent, then said

'Well, in that case do not wake her up. Drive around or something, but we all know what happens if she wakes up'

He smiled and hung up. Starting the truck he felt the rumble of the engine full the cab. Accelerating down the road he said aloud

'Good truck sounds'

And with that he drove through the darkness of LA, not particularly wanting Kensi to wake up.

**So ya, Crystal Castles is awesome, let me know what you thought of the chapter and have a good weekend! I will try to update soon, but you never know with my life! **


	4. Author Note

Ok, so I am super super super sorry that I have not updated in forever, but my life is insane right now. First, my computer is broken and the people at furetshop have had it for like a week and still nothing. School is crazy, as is my house so I am not going to update until I get my computer back. I really really hope you all don't shoot me, like really hope, but I just cant do it right now… so, when I do update it will be amazing, I just hope it is soon. So sorry for keeping you all waiting, and love you !!

rach


End file.
